youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thailog/Archive 1
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aqualad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Will94 (Talk) 22:02, December 4, 2010 :Hi! Nice work on the main page! -- Supermorff 15:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not very good on main pages, unfortunately. We probably need a picture of some sort. Could put one of the three videos up as well? -- Supermorff 15:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, there are three: that interview with Greg and Brandon where Greg says "oh, by the way, people are gonna die", a trailer, and a clip from the beginning of the pilot. They're in Category:Videos. -- Supermorff 15:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wow, cool. -- Supermorff 15:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) GargWiki Okay, this is a bit out of left field, but judging from your username and the reference you added about Water-Bearers you probably know a little bit about Gargoyles, right? Did you ever consider editing on GargWiki? -- Supermorff 17:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm certainly glad having you here, however much you edit. If you do fancy editing at GargWiki too, it's a bit weird but it doesn't havevery good spam blockers, so you need to be verified by a person. If you signed up a username, I can give you permission to edit right now. -- Supermorff 18:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Yeah, the infoboxes are far from perfect. Until I showed up, none of the fields were even optional. So, what I like about the MAU infobox: *It's narrower. *Smaller text (simple enough fix) *Option to hide some sections However, I don't think we need the list of all appearances - just the first appearance will do. The important thing to figure out is what fields we want to be on the infobox at all. I'm thinking, off the top of my head, we can scrap the 'Location' field for characters. I don't even know what it means. People move - they don't have a single location. We can get rid of 'Likes' and 'Dislikes' because I've never seen them used properly on any wiki. 'Status' is too ambiguous to be useful. Also, do you know why the field headings seem to be centrally vertical-aligned? It makes the cells bleed together, not helpful. What are your thoughts? -- Supermorff 18:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Keep 'Affiliation', but lose 'Allies'. I'm thinking we might also want a 'Mentor' field, just for the YJ/sidekick characters. Not too sure. :But honestly I still like the 'First appearance' field, mostly just from experience at the Marvel wiki. It would be good if we could add episode numbers or dates to the 'first appearance' as well. -- Supermorff 19:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Good question. Let's go for everything except 'Vital statistics'. We can change it around a bit later if necessary. -- Supermorff 20:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey there, I just looked at the infobox you gave me in a link, and they do look alot better. Unfortunately, I can't do it, I made our infobox, but I'm not sure of how to go beyond that coding wise. If you would like to change it in anyway, then go ahead! Will94|talk page 20:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I was actually considering making you and Supermorff admins, so sysop rights granted for you. Thus far I don't think that we really need another Admin, but we will see what the future brings! Will94|talk page 02:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tabs Hey there, enjoying your new and shiny sysop rights?? Anyway if you go to the main page you will find some large character tabs! Don't you think they look cool?! Anyway, I would like them to link to their respective pages, but after an hour of fiddling around with them I was proven unsuccessful. Could you help me out here? Will94|talk page 09:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC)